


Prisonner's Dilemma

by cavale



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Prison, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>沒有永遠的朋友，也沒有永遠的敵人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisonner's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權聲明：  
> 電影之後腦補，我只是個黑暗化的觀眾。  
> 若您感到一切不適皆為我的不是，跟官方無關。另，內文有嚴重劇透、自創角色、各種梗。

家族的勢力使得Bellwether在獄中的生活稱得上一次度假旅行──不那麼自由跟奢華的版本。

她擁有獨立的牢房，還有二十四小時輪值的綿羊守衛，不用跟那些想撕碎她的狩獵者挨肩擠在一起，也無須煩惱自己在監視器拍不到的轉角被暴力圍堵，安危無虞，甚至獄中特製的伙食檔次不差。

儘管牢獄生活愜意，可美好的假期終有時，Bellwether對於家族譴來派送消息的信使愈來愈不耐煩，頻頻焦躁地詢問領頭的計畫為何，到底什麼時候才要保她出去，探監訪客卻千篇一律的安撫她「上面正在處理，沉住氣才可成就大業」、「時候未到，律師團正在磋商」，預想的答案卻遲遲未至，數羊過日子反而成了場消磨耐心的苦難，比藏在毛裡的臭蟲啃咬更折騰著她。

**  
**

 

放風時間算是她一天裡為數不多的消遣，喜愛程度僅亞於用除蚤粉洗澡，以及幫獄所的圖書室歸檔──多年副市長、接線生兼行政特助的多重訓練，讓Bellwether對於繁雜的文書作業駕輕就熟，在圍牆裡能找到一項嫻熟於心的事使她和以往的生活連結起來，不使腦袋裡陀螺般旋轉的思考盤據每分每秒，抽離家族大老們重新算計的盤勢布局，她得以暫時喘息。

鐵門上方的門禁管制器準時解鎖，她在安哥拉山羊值星官長方形瞳仁的監視下安靜排進逕成一列的隊伍，亦步亦趨往操場的方位走去。

操場說穿了其實就是一片青草定期剃短的空地，最外圈有著舖得不甚平整的PU磚紅跑道，四周圍有通電的鐵絲網，外加拔地而起的高聳瞭望塔，居高臨下監控著操場上的一舉一動。

**  
**

 

邊上架著以錨釘固定於地面的鉻製梯階，和大學校園運動場常見的簡易看台並無二致，身後一面鐵絲網之隔，正巧是雄獸監獄的操場。一踏到操場邊，Bellwether立即脫離散開來的隊伍，往她最熟悉的位置走去，安坐上最後一排的最邊角，肘撐在膝蓋上托著腮，百無聊賴打量著眼前三三兩兩的運動群體。

除她以外，沒有任何雌獸願意接近看台，或許是因為大家內心裡明瞭Bellwether犯行重大，卻被發配到輕量刑牢房，背後是有多少高級長官庇蔭，自然視她為避之唯恐不及的麻煩，沒有不長眼的小咖敢去招惹，當然也就沒有結群的朋友可以談心，被孤立開來只是演變後的結果爾爾。

**  
**

 

一網之隔的雄性動物可就不那麼想。

放風時間正是他們可以口頭羞辱Bellwether的時刻，反正沒有肢體接觸她也不能奈他們如何，有次一隻單峰駱駝跑到她身後啐了口水，獄警見狀立即吹哨，揚起手中的甩棍趕了過來，發酵的臭味仍舊濺得她滿身。即便她看見駱駝背後的遠方一大群勾肩搭背的囚犯鼓譟起鬨，推想應該是無聊的打賭所致，她卻在駱駝臉上看不見悔意，只有露出白森森門齒的慍怒。

發生這件意外後，每到放風時刻，她總是刻意佯裝不介懷的樣貌，卻戰戰兢兢留意著背後的風吹草動，獄方的警備亦有特意增強，但她不願意在群眾面前示弱，給他們她怕得要死的錯覺，執意不讓獄警如同私人保鑣般靠近她三尺內的範圍。

**  
**

 

她在操場上的身影顯得更加孤單。

千篇一律的風景看幾次也會膩，有鑑於她坐在兩間交界的邊緣，Bellwether開始觀察群眾，不論是雌獸這邊，或者是雄獸那邊，而她的視線總會駐留多一點點、一點點在自己的前上司Lionheart身上。

**  
**

 

Lionheart的天生領袖魅力讓他在蹲苦牢時也吃得開，Bellwether常見他和狐群狗黨比劃著四肢的肌肉量，與面貌掛著傷疤的肥壯棕熊互搥胸膛，笑語不曾間斷。有時Lionheart會意識到她的視線而瞥了過來，她便倏地斷開自己過於熱切地注視，假意被旁邊一朵顏色奇特的斑點蕈菇吸引。

Lionheart似乎對她的故意設計毫無反應，沒有盛怒罵街、沒有嘲諷竊喜，只是看向她後又面無表情的別開臉，彷若Bellwether為監獄水泥牆面的一部分，就像在市政廳任職時期他的影子，平凡、不起眼、可有可無的壁紙，只有要取消行程時才會想起她的渺小存在。

**  
**

 

全然的無視。

這相較於其他無形的霸凌更叫Bellwether難受。

她寧願他像是她不經意叫喚Lionfart那次把桌案上的紙鎮扔擲過來，對她劈頭痛罵，極其所能的威脅她。她曾剖析自己的心態是否以受虐為樂，反而發現自己是在對方高昂的回應裡，喜孜孜獵食者的本性愚昧衝動，在理智上劣於羊群一等，不、是劣於整個被狩獵者的族群。

**  
**

 

她想起《和平憲章》的開宗明義的第一句話：「所有動物一律平等。」

但有些動物比其他動物更平等。她暗自加註。

**  
**

 

日子過得無聊，Bellwether僅片面的從電視新聞上得知國內情勢，Judy Hopp這下倒真的被公眾捧為英雄標竿，成為ZPD裡最知名的警員，虧Judy Hopp當初還把她搭建的英雄舞台整副推掉，只能怪自己千算萬算沒料到這破壞力甚強的外在因素。

領頭那邊依舊在打模糊仗，進入訴訟程序後一切都脫離她的掌控，她唯一能做的只有繼續演出並等待通告機會，精煉夜嚎怪萃取液的一案審理較為迅速，明確可見Doug為主犯，Walter和Jesse為從犯，縱然實驗室遭焚毀，但從鑑識科的微物證據還有狡猾狐狸換走的彈藥，罪證確鑿，至於刑期長短，全看他們的委任律師Saul Gooseman如何跟庭上討價還價。

她曾在螢幕上看過於記者麥克風簇擁下發言的Gooseman，第一印象不是很好，幾撮鵝毛受控於髮油的箝制，喙裡吐露出花俏的油腔滑調，看上去一副不是很牢靠的模樣，真不知道是哪個家族成員推薦的選擇。

**  
**

 

此般壞印象在Bellwether當面見著Gooseman時，負面觀感有增而無減。

**  
**

 

「我怎麼不知道我的委任律師換成你了，Gooseman先生。」

**  
**

 

端著專業笑容的Gooseman搔了搔蛋型的鵝頭，澄清身分，「初次見面，Bellwether小姐，叫我Saul就好。我很高興妳聽過我的工作，或許妳是因為那句廣告詞？『最好打給Saul！』，標語很不賴是吧，不枉我砸大錢找了城裡最好的廣告公司。」瞎扯談了陣，Goose接著清了清喉嚨，回歸正題，「但今天我只是一般的訪客。」

Bellwether不領情面，保持疏遠的態度，「如果你是來分一杯羹的，Gooseman先生，恐怕你得先連絡我的律師們──Hare Specter和Mikey Ross──需要我給你名片嗎？」

「我向妳保證沒這個必要，Bellwether小姐，我無意跟同業競爭生意。」高舉翅膀，Gooseman聳聳肩。

「看來我有必要請你解釋來意，不然我馬上請旁邊的獄警招呼你出去了，Gooseman先生。」

「別、別！」Gooseman看上去極為緊張，他左顧右盼，確認沒有獄警注意到他們的齟齬，再前傾身子，壓低了嗓音說道，「我只是替妳親愛的朋友轉告一聲消息而已。」

Bellwether眨了眨眼睫，對於律師突如其來的坦誠困惑不解，「你替誰傳話？」

「沒有永遠的朋友，也沒有永遠的敵人。」

Gooseman掏出口袋裡的方巾抹了抹額際，靜待Bellwether聞言後豐富的表情變化，才續道，「看來妳應該清楚我指的是誰。」

**  
**

 

「你給我出去！」再也不能冷靜自持的Bellwether倏地站了起來，摺疊椅往後翻倒在地上，震耳欲聾的騷動引來周遭側目，她的蹄子用力砸在會客桌上，嘶聲叫喚。

「冷靜！請冷靜下來，Bellwether小姐。他只是要我告訴妳禮物過幾天會送到。」

「滾出去！」Bellwether舉手向看著《花花兔子》雜誌的犀牛示意，「獄警──」

犀牛獄警嘖嘖嘴，放下手裡的雜誌，神情兇惡的靠了過來，適時介入這場不歡而散的會面，一把挽起激動振翅的白鵝，直往會客室外拖去，徒留抗議聲漸行漸遠的迴盪著，「嘿，你放尊重點，我只是拿錢辦事，沒必要過不去──」

**  
**

 

果不其然，一如Gooseman的預告，三天後Bellwether從機關人員分發裡收到那份禮物── 一只透過探監訪客在接見室門市選購的塑膠漱口杯，上面還客製化的用油性麥克筆寫著：「世界上最棒的獄友。」

**  
**

 

終究，Bellwether忍住衝動，沒有砸了那只杯子，反而將它安放在洗手台架子上，畢竟監獄裡為防止自殘跟窩藏武器，器具安全性高又不易損毀。

為回應Lionheart再挑釁不過的宣戰，一到放風時間，Bellwether便小跑步來到最靠近鐵絲網的邊界，來回掃視操場上的Lionheart身影。

就在她斜前方五碼左右的健身用單槓邊，Bellwether看到雄獅慵懶的依傍著鐵架站立著，直勾勾迎上她的目光，相視一笑，卻絲毫沒有挪動的意思。

**  
**

 

「Lionheart！」

她咩叫了一聲，音量不大，可頓時兩片操場上所有目光都集中在她身上，惹得她的雙頰像是火燒一般竄紅起來，卻她沒有退縮，而是盡可能惡狠狠地瞪視著Lionheart。

**  
**

 

旁邊的鬣狗看好戲似的推了Lionheart一把，吊掛在單槓架上的長臂猿起鬨似的吹出響亮口哨，黑豹跟歐亞猞猁邊嗤笑著邊說了幾句骯髒至極的單字，雄獅留待群眾反應發酵得差不多，才緩然踱了過來。Bellwether支起蹄要獄警別介入此事。

將掌揣進褲袋中，Lionheart舉目四望，無聲的用眼神嚇退好管閒事的狒狒，使他遠離到一定距離之外，而後彎下腰與Bellwether視線齊平，低問，「找我有事嗎，Smellwether？」

這個熟悉的綽號逼得Bellwether瞇起雙眼，她咽下想對權威自然服從的慾望，「少耍嘴皮子，你想得到什麼，Lionheart？」

「沒有以往的溫順了嗎？」Lionheart一臉嘆惋的直起背脊，語氣平緩，底氣略帶加重，反詰道，「或者我應該叫妳『恐懼製造者』？」

「你沒有想要溝通的話，我想談話就此結束。」語帶尖刺，Bellwether分岔的語尾如同蛇信作響。

「妳不喜歡我給妳的禮物嗎？」

「如果你把那個破杯子稱作禮物的話，是的，我討厭它。」

Lionheart不作聲端詳了她的神情好一陣，笑顏逐開，露出得意的尖銳獠牙，「噢，妳當然喜歡它。」

「去你的最好的獄友！」

「讓我猜猜妳擺在哪，地上？桌上？該不會是枕邊──」「省省你的自我膨脹，我已經不再是你的下屬了。」Bellwether打斷前上司的調侃，一臉嫌惡。

「妳認為我們是平起平坐的？」Lionheart臉上的笑意絲毫沒有透進他眼底，夾處在針狀瞳孔裡的只有幽暗的陰冷，「哦，我的錯。更正個說法，妳打從心底認為我祖先嗜血的天性是種原罪，這讓妳比我更加優越，是吧，前市長？」

「說出這種話不會讓你看起來更值得同情，掠食者。」

**  
**

 

「你聽過這句話嗎？」一如既往的目中無他者，Lionheart對Bellwether的攻擊毫不芥蒂，轉了個話題，朗聲引述著，「『當我將敵人變成朋友時，我們的仇敵就全都消滅了。』」

「容我提醒，Mufasa依舊是死在仇敵掌中，更遑論他還是被自己的親弟弟槍殺。」

**  
**

 

電流不間斷的通過橫在他們之間的鐵絲網，理應發出低頻的聲響，但Bellwether什麼都沒聽見，唯有Lionheart呼吸的吐納交換，等到和平時無異，Lionheart才重新開口：

「不要再曲解我釋出的善意，Bellwether。」

「我看不出有握手言和的必要。」儘管收起鋒芒，Bellwether話仍說得冷冽。

「妳持續製造掠食者跟獵物之間的對立，難道天真的以為自己能全身而退，而非被自己的家族視為棄子？」

「我家族的決議不需要受到外界的檢視，以及你的挑撥。」Bellwether對他們久違的對談開始厭倦，她踢著腳邊的碎石子。

不該是如此這般。她忖道。但從錯算事態的發展後，就再沒有什麼事情是絕對的。

「Bellwether…...」

「如果你沒有更重要的事想說，我還想把握接下來十分鐘的放風時間，再見。」

Bellwether朝圍牆的背反方向望去，她寧願看著醜陋的水泥塔，看著逐漸轉陰的藍天，就是不再回頭。

**  
**

 

「泡杯熱茶好好考慮一下，我等妳的答覆。明天見，Bellwether。」她聽得Lionheart嘆口氣後如是說道。

**  
**

 

當天晚上她第一次到團體食堂用餐，帶著那只經過獄警首肯有何不可的醜杯子，跟飲料吧旁的打雜狐獴員工要了熱水跟低咖啡因紅茶包。

「我都不知道我們有賣這種杯子。」把杯子交還給Bellwether時，狐獴笑瞇了眼。

「不好意思，妳的意思是？」她小心翼翼捧著杯壁，塑膠材質隔絕著熱度，只有溫暖傳到手裡，她舒服的瞇起雙眼。

「變色馬克杯呀，喏，妳仔細看，等會兒就會完全遇熱變色了。」狐獴解釋道，並囑咐她杯中的茶包不要浸置過久。

**  
**

 

她回到自己的最邊角的座位，懷念起自己的特製伙食，把難以下嚥的蔬食煎排推到一旁，騰出位置給馬克杯安放，臉頰貼在桌緣上端詳著，看到麥克筆字樣旁的空白處逐漸浮現圖樣，似乎是張照片──

**  
**

 

匡噹。

Bellwether難以自抑的碰倒了那杯茶，紅褐的茶湯淌滿整張桌面，她望見自己如同在血泊其中的倒影，驚惶失措。

**  
**

 

隔天不須Bellwether特意尋找，Lionheart老早等在鐵絲網旁，氣定神閒的環抱著雙臂，橘色囚服底下的肌理將肩線撐得緊繃，似乎規律的管束生活讓他的身體狀況較任職市長時更佳，露出掌外久未修剪的利爪卻再再提醒她對方是不折不扣的掠食者。

**  
**

 

「看來妳熬了整夜。」

明眼者一望見她缺乏睡眠的面容都可以得出相同的結論，不過聽見昔日的長官給予表淺的關心，Bellwether多少還是難掩驚詫。

「我怎麼知道這張照片是真是假？」她忽略鱷魚眼淚般的關心，劈頭拋出問句，藏不住聲線裡突地拔高的震顫，而後音量又低了下去，「他們告訴我Doug是畏罪自殺。」

她徹夜輾轉，幾乎一闔上眼，便在眼簾後浮現馬克杯上的照片──那是張閉路監視器的畫面截圖，陷入昏迷的Doug被蒙面黑手套上綁在柵欄最頂的繩索圈。

這項噩耗當初是領頭的信使告訴她的，版本卻有所出入，說是Doug以被單摺疊成長條巾，面對自己的牢房上吊，或許是因為死意堅決，周遭的獄友沒有聽見半點聲響，發現時早斷了氣。

**  
**

 

「有眼線的不只妳一個，Bellwether。」Lionheart歛起客套的神色，嚴肅以對，「我在這裡認識的朋友遠超過妳的想像，妳或許收買的了警衛，卻同時樹敵不少。」

「你到底是存何居心？」

「純粹善意的提醒。出於對獄友應有的關心。」操場上起了陣涼風。Bellwether睜圓了眼，只覺一股莫名的寒意攀上背脊。

「我，」簡短的停頓後，她決定坦承：「不明白。」

Lionheart憐憫的俯視著她，娓娓分析道，「妳真以為就算Doug在庭上什麼都不說也能全身而退嗎？他知道妳是負責接頭的買主，光是抖出妳──販賣毒品、違法持有槍械、收買警察、教唆謀殺、傷害等──妳自己的犯行就比他重得多，涉入的程度更勝於他。說是有理由對他下手的，如果不是妳，那會有誰？」語罷，Lionheart雙掌一攤。

答案呼之欲出，但他們有默契的噤聲不提。

**  
**

 

「他們不會棄我不顧的。」Bellwether勉力從嘴裡擠出自己都不甚肯定的句子。

「就算妳的律師團再厲害，最好的結果也只會是無期徒刑。」幾乎是為她愚昧的忠誠感到不值，Lionheart反駁，「就我來說，採取非常手段的教唆綁架、限制發狂動物的行動自由。但重點來了，我提供醫療照顧與研究，出發點是為了避免公眾危難，妳認為我的委任律師可以幫我開脫幾年，坐牢頂多十五年，表現良好再獲減刑的裁定。等我屆時拍拍屁股走出這座監獄，妳又在哪裡，Bellwether？」

Bellwether侷促不安的揉著連身囚衣一角，低喃道，「你不能證明殺害Doug的幕後主使......」

「老天，妳還不明白嗎？」

「如果真的是他們做的，你怎麼可能拿到任何一丁點沒被處理掉的證據？」

此等傻氣的問題使Lionheart不禁失笑，「他們當然湮滅掉母片的畫面，置換了其他鏡頭上去，卻獨漏夜間的紅外線攝影有備份帶。不過這又如何呢？妳我都清楚一貫的手法不是嗎？」

「舉例來說，我真要殺妳的話，」Lionheart指了指Bellwether右後方正在慢跑的母獅，喊叫對方的名字打了聲招呼，換來那頭母獅的揮掌致意，「我不會直接跟Gina說替我處理一下。我會找兩三個人匿名傳話，把指令傳達下去，到最後Gina只會知道自己的任務，得到報酬，而對買單的是誰一無所悉。」

**  
**

 

「但是你暫時不會殺我。」

Bellwether昂起頭來，承接Lionheart的審視，她得要親自評估接下來這句回應的份量，才能知道隔著皮的獅心是否可信。

**  
**

 

「我不會殺妳。」Lionheart一字一句鄭重的回應。

**  
**

 

「因為我是你的籌碼，我可以交換你想要的東西。」

「我不會殺妳。」

**  
**

 

「你利用了我的恐懼。」

「這是妳手把手教導我的寶貴課程。不過我確實也不想殺妳。」

**  
**

 

「那來談談你的交易吧。」Bellwether允許自己有限度的揚起嘴角，輕快如風的作結。

 

 

**  
**

 

20160314_fin.

**  
**

 

註

 

  1. 駱駝生氣時會噴濺口水，且因牠會反芻攝入的食物，發酵後臭味難耐。

  2. 「所有動物一律平等，但有些動物比其他動物更平等。」語出《動物農莊》。

  3. Saul Gooseman，電視影集Breaking Bad裡的律師Saul Goodman變體，其廣告詞為Better Call Saul（同時也是系列影集的名稱）

  4. Hare Specter和Mikey Ross，電視影集Suits裡的律師Harvey Specter和Mike Ross變體，本文中為兔子跟老鼠 XD

  5. 「沒有永遠的朋友，也沒有永遠的敵人。」語出美國外交官Henry Kissinger（季辛吉）的 "America has no permanent friends or enemies, only interests."

  6. 《花花兔子》雜誌，嗯，Playboy的符號是隻兔子。

  7. 「世界上最棒的獄友」，電影裡馬克杯上的World’s Greatest Assistant Mayor變體。

  8. 「當我將敵人變成朋友時，我們的仇敵就全都消滅了。」語出美國總統Abraham Lincoln的 "Do I not destroy my enemies when I make them my friends?"

  9. Lincoln在南北戰爭結束後，在劇院遭槍擊身亡。

  10. Mufasa，動畫電影《獅子王》一開始的王國統治者，遭親弟弟Scar謀害。





End file.
